Which One Are You?
by Cheeseburger of Doom
Summary: When someone asks, "Which one are you?" the proper response is not, "I HATE YOU!" When you have to answer to a name that is not your own, you're bound to be a little bitter. [Yay for twins!]


A/N: Yes, it's me. Again. As always, no idea about families. I like inventing stuff. Maybe the twins were raised by wolves. Or wild boars. Or -- maybe I'm insane. Ah, I don't even know their names, really. It is Yohei and Kohei, isn't it? o_O This was originally going to be a little different than it is. I was going to pair up the twins. But I didn't...so there's no need for a warning, is there?

****

Which One Are You?

"You cut your hair."

"You've been letting yours grow."

"But...it's blue."

"Yours is pink."

"Are we different people, now?"

"We always were."

"But...who am I?"

"Someone with the same face I have."

"No. Your face is like mine."

"It's _my_ face."

"Well, my face is _mine_."

"Ah...then who am I?"

"Who are we?"

~~~~~

Who knew where one ended and the other began? No one could tell them apart, not even their parents. Sometimes, even they could not tell each other apart. They answered to each other's names so often out of necessity that it just became habit.

"Yohei, can you set the table?" And Kohei would do it, because Yohei was upstairs, and he was the one his mother was actually speaking to.

"Kohei, do you know the answer to this question?" And Yohei would answer, since the sensei was looking pointedly at him, and not his twin brother, who sat on the other side of the room.

They couldn't escape each other, no matter what. They tried. They tried being with different groups of friends; drastically different. They still got confused.

Their hair was different colors, but still, no one could tell them apart.

Which one had the blue hair again? I don't know. I think it was...No, it was...Ah, who cares?

Sometimes, they would face each other; wanting to speak, say each other's name -- but which name should they say? 

Certainly each could remember which one they were supposed to be, but no one else could remember -- so maybe they were wrong.

~~~~~

He wanted to be remembered. He wanted the world to remember his name, and his name alone. He wanted his twin to be forgotten.

It seemed that was the only way that people would remember who he was.

"Which one are you?"

He ignored the question. It didn't deserve an answer. He just gave the inquirer a stony glare, and stalked off.

He passed his twin in the hallway. The glared at each other.

"It's your fault," they said, at the exact same time. They stopped. Glared some more. Then they both went on their way.

~~~~~

He was busy typing up a report. His brother was nagging at him, because he wanted to use the computer.

"Wait your turn," he snapped. "Have some patience for once!"

"What? You're the impatient one!"

"Since when?"

They glared at each other. It was so easy to fight over things that didn't matter in the slightest. It was easier than trying to talk about things that really did matter.

Like where one of them ended, and the other began...like who each of them really were. What would they be without the other? What would they be like, if they were allowed to be completely individual?

It was a tantalizing fantasy, one that was too far out of reach. One that they both longed for...but both knew it was impossible.

The glaring match had not ended.

"Which one are you?" the blue-haired twin asked, mockingly.

The pink-haired twin gave a snort. "I don't know. Why don't you decide which one you are, first?"

That prompted both of them to laugh. It was funny, in a sick sort of way. If they didn't laugh about it, then they would both go mad.

Maybe they already were.

~~~~~

"It's creepy how you two always finish each other's sentences."

"Aw, don't make fun of them like that. I think it's cute!"

Yohei and Kohei regarded each other with identical expressions. Neither were impressed by the two girls that were trying to flirt with them.

"So, which one are you?" the second girl asked. She was the more openly flirtatious one.

"I don't know," the twin in question replied. It worked well for avoiding people they didn't like, and it was the truth, on occasion.

The girl blinked, and looked to the other twin.

"I don't know either," he said, and the twins walked off together.

They got along when they had to. 

"What would I do if you weren't around?" Yohei asked.

"Well, you'd have your own name, for a start," Kohei replied. "Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Probably."

"Are you as sick as I am of hearing girls squeal over us?"

"I bet it bothers me ten times more than it bothers you."

"Ugh, I hate hearing them describe me as _cute_."

"I hate that, too, because when they're describing you as cute, sometimes they're talking about me."

The twins regarded each other with identical expressions, then they both sighed, and shook their heads.

~~~~~

At some point, the twins had given up trying to be apart. They joined the tennis team together, and of course they were doubles partners. There was no escape.

Part of him accepted it, the other part rebelled.

His twin felt exactly the same way.

They gave up trying to have different sets of friends. They both liked the same types of people, though they liked them in different ways. Each twin had his own personality, though it was not outgoing enough to be noticed.

Both twins were quiet, on their own.

When they were together, it was a different story.

"You know what, Yohei, I hate you!" Kohei exclaimed, throwing down his tennis racket. This was not exactly appreciated in the middle of practice, but his twin was really getting on his nerves today.

"Well, I feel the same way about you, Kohei!"

Today, they knew their own name, and they knew their brother's name. They'd been fighting about something unimportant earlier, and the frustration had been building all day.

"It would be so much better if you weren't around!" they both yelled at once.

"Stop it, you two," Kajimoto, their buchou, said. "That's enough."

They turned their backs on each other. 

Yohei hated Kohei. Kohei hated Yohei.

They knew each other's names, today.

~~~~~

They knew each other's names when they were angry, and they knew each other's names when they were sad.

"I'm so sick of everything!" Yohei exclaimed. "Why can't anyone get my name right?"

"I know," Kohei said. 

"Maybe we should have our names tatooed to our foreheads."

"That would hurt."

"It would work though, right?"

"What if the guy doing it messed up and tatooed the wrong name?"

"I guess we could switch names, then. At least we'd have one name, forever."

"True, but I like _my_ name."

"Yeah, and I like _mine._"

There was a silence.

"I really don't hate you, Kohei."

"I don't hate you either, Yohei. You're the only one who understands me."

"You're the only one who understands me, too."

One twin reached out a hand, and the other took it. They swore a silent vow to be together forever. No one could tell them apart, but they knew each other; and even if they forgot sometimes, at least they could be different people to each other.

~~~~~

"You two are so alike, it's scary."

"Ah, what the hell do you know!" Kohei grumbled. The other seemed to be offended, and walked away.

"No one understands," Yohei said. 

The twins smiled at each other. Today, they weren't fighting. Today, they were happy.

Today, they were different people.

"Do you think this can last?" Yohei asked.

"Maybe, if we try hard enough," Kohei replied. "As long as we're together, the rest doesn't matter, right?"

"Right."

"Hey!" Someone was running to catch up to them. He stopped, and caught his breath. "Which one of you is Kohei?"

Yohei and Kohei exchanged glances.

"It's all your fault," they both said, glaring at each other.

~~~~~


End file.
